


BDSM 201: Practical Applications by LittleMousling [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of BDSM 201: Practical Applications by LittleMousling read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Brendon’s packed his clothes, his laptop, his guitar, and a calendar full of kinky gay events he wants to attend. College is going to be awesome.<br/>Contains misunderstandings; consensual BDSM; under-negotiated BDSM without negative outcomes; gossip; and minor references to teenage sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM 201: Practical Applications by LittleMousling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BDSM 201: Practical Applications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313250) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



**Title** : BDSM 201: Practical Applications  
 **Author** : LittleMousling  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Panic! At the Disco  
 **Character** : Spencer/Brendon, Brendon/OMC  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Brendon’s packed his clothes, his laptop, his guitar, and a calendar full of kinky gay events he wants to attend. College is going to be awesome.  
Contains misunderstandings; consensual BDSM; under-negotiated BDSM without negative outcomes; gossip; and minor references to teenage sexuality.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313250)  
**Length** 3:30:36  
Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/BDSM%20201-%20Practical%20Applications%20by%20LittleMousling.mp3.zip)


End file.
